1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk rotor assembly for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disk rotor assembly for a vehicle that prevents heat crack of a disk rotor by braking heat.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a braking apparatus of a vehicle converts kinetic energy into heat energy by friction so as to lower the vehicle's speed. The braking device is classified into a drum brake and a disk brake according to a shape of a rotating member rotating with a wheel and braking method.
Meanwhile, the disk brake includes an adaptor, a disk rotor, and a brake pad. The adaptor is mounted on a hub and receives torque of a wheel. The disk rotor rotates together with the adaptor and is made from cast iron. The disk brake brakes the vehicle by applying pressure to both side surfaces of the disk rotor by the brake pad.
Compared with the drum brake, the disk brake should generate a sufficient braking force by friction of a smaller area. Therefore, materials that can bear high load and high temperature are used for constituent elements of the disk brake.
However, a temperature of the disk rotor is raised higher than 400° C. by friction between the brake pad and the disk rotor, and heat deformation of the disk rotor may occur in this case.
Since a conventional disk brake where the adaptor and the disk rotor are integrally formed is thermally deformed in a state that the disk rotor is restricted by the adaptor, heat crack may occur at the disk rotor.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.